


Too Soon?

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Pure First Love [2]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Yusef is released from jail for cooperating with the police force. His first stop?The florist.





	Too Soon?

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so pure, uggggh.
> 
> Someone take them away from me. I can't stop the cuteness from just pouring out while I write about then.

In the end, considering it was his first offence and he complied completely with police, Yusef is let out on probation after a week in jail while they validated the information he gave them. Kirill had stopped by every day for a short while, sometimes with snacks or books, and sometimes just to sit and chat for a while. 

 

Yusef had happily told him stories of living in luxury, both the fun things like being able to attend movie premieres or grand restaurant openings free and the not so fun stuff, like having to dress up and pretend that he was enjoying having drinks with someone's granddaughter while their fathers talked business. Kirill returned the favor by telling him stories of his childhood; his older brother, who he thought was his sister, and his grandfather. Yusef wants to know more. Every inch that Kirill gives him only makes him hungrier for more.

 

His first stop after being released is the florist. It should probably be his home, but he's postponing the scolding he's sure to get from his father as long as possible. After all, he has someone important to see first.

 

\---

 

He  _ did _ show up with roses. Holy  _ shit _ .

 

“I called it!” Deana crows from her desk.

 

Kirill's face is burning as Sophie lets Yusef into the main office. His arms are full to bursting with red roses and Kirill spares a moment to wonder about how how he made it all the way here with all those roses, but he quickly pushes the thought aside when Yusef comes closer. Kirill's not prepared for this, oh god, his heart won't stop racing.

 

“My dearest Kirill,” Yusef starts, cheeks pink. Max is biting her lip, smile stretching her cheeks, and Deana is bouncing in her chair. Doug looks like the cat that ate the canary and Kirill might die today.

 

“I've been freed from my cell, just as you freed my heart from its own prison. This past week has been the most wonderful time of my life, even with the questionable food and small, uncomfortable mattress.” Kirill ducks his head, lips curling into a small smile, as Yusef laughs.

 

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet!" Kay quietly squeals, hands covering her cheeks.

“So I've come today to ask you to stay by my side for the rest of our lives- to give me the opportunity to make you as happy as you've made me for the rest of our lives.” Yusef finishes with a nervous smile, cheeks noticeably darker than when he began, and Kirill's eyes widen.

 

Did- did he just propose??

 

Deana is screeching, boots clicking on the polished floor as she jumps, and Max looks as shocked as he feels. Kay looks moved to tears as she watches them. Doug whistles low as he reclines in his chair, arms folded over his chest.

 

“Kids move fast these days.” Doug mumbles.

 

“Would you all shut up?!” Kirill snaps, finally coming out of his shocked silence. Doug holds his hands up in a placating manner as Kay quickly covers Deana's mouth with both hands. Kirill huffs and turns to face Yusef's hopeful expression once more.

 

His eyes drop to the huge bundle of roses. There has to be at least fifty! Where would Kirill ever put those?? More importantly, who gets married a week after meeting someone?! What's up with these entitled Young Masters?!

 

But, looking into Yusef's eyes, he can tell this isn't just a little rich boy trying to monopolize Kirill. This is a shy, nervous man, trying to make his feelings known in the only way he knows. And Kirill has to be honest with himself at least; this whole thing has his stomach turning flip flops and his heart trying to fly out of his throat- why is he supposed to say no again..?

 

Right, right- you can't marry someone you've only known a week! Especially when you hardly know anything about them!  _ Especially _ when they've just been released from _jail!_

 

“Yusef,” he smiles softly, “I can't marry you. We've only known each other for nine days.” Yusef's shoulders sag, his smile falling away.

 

“Oh.” The disappointment is clear, even in just the one syllable exhalation. Yusef's eyes drop to the floor and Kirill smiles softly as he steps forward and places one hand on Yusef's shoulder.

 

“But… maybe we could start with dinner?” He suggests. Yusef's face lights up, his eyes almost sparking as they find Kirill's.

 

“I would love dinner.” Yusef's voice is soft, and Kirill's smile widens. Kirill feels brave for a moment and quickly pushes onto his toes to press a quick kiss to Yusef's warm, scratchy cheek. 

 

“GET IT, BUZZ-CUT!” Deana whoops as the office erupts with cheering and clapping. Kirill is mortified but he also can't stop smiling into his hands. Yusef looks like he's just won the lottery, and Kirill can't find it in himself to be upset when he smiles like that.

 

He wonders how many dates they'll actually go on before Yusef tries proposing again.


End file.
